Red Chrysanthemums
by Field of Chrysanthemums
Summary: In October of 2008, Kiku Honda, criminal responsible for many murders of children, is finally sent to jail, leaving the only living children he had with a cousin, Jeff Honda. Since then, life for Jeff has become so much more emotional than he could ever imagine. AU Hetalia/Roleplay-based fic. ** Non-nation ocs heavily included **
1. PLEASE READ

_**This is important, I beg you to read!**_

* * *

_This is under the Hetalia category, though only two characters from the series is present in the fanfiction._

_Other characters are created by Hetalia-based roleplay._

_Hetalia characters are AU, and neither DO NOT have the same personality as of the series. Characters are **Kiku Honda** and** Hong(Child!Hong Kong)**_

_Another note, there are many elements that may be very sensitive to readers._

_This includes:_

_***Pedophilia**_

_***Possible rape in future chapters**_

_***Possible prostitution and/or whoring in future chapters**_

_***Murder**_

_***Smut**_

_**I also give so much credit to my girlfriend. Thanks to her, her and I have created a roleplay I plan to love for a long while~3**_

Please do not try to read if you are sensitive to any of this. Thank you very much, and if you plan to read, please enjoy!


	2. Prologue

_Child of Chrysanthemum_

_The artist was unknown_

_It was a painting of a young child_

_a girl_

_with fair, black, long, flowing hair_

_She had on attire of a simple, deep yellow gown._

_There was a touch of surrealism in the painting._

_The girl's eye_

_It was hidden. The right eye._

_By a chrysanthemum._

_No_

_The chrysanthemum seemed have grown from the girl's eye!_

_How surreal..._

_Though out of all of it, she was smiling_

_a bright smile, as well, like everything was alright._

_What was the artist trying to say through this piece?_

* * *

Looking upon this piece, a young man had been paying attention to every detail. He could not seem to take his eyes off the painting. He felt...nostalgic looking upon the girl in the painting, as if he knew the girl in this painting. It was fairly odd to him, he does not recall knowing anyone who had looked like her at all any point of his life. He sighs and finally tears his gaze away from the painting, and without thinking, over to another male who was viewing the painting beside him. His gaze, for some reason, had not moved at all. He noticed the man's eyes, filled with sadness. He wondered, and casually looks back at the painting, and starts up with a question, making sure his voice was a little quiet, to where only the other could hear.

"_It's beautiful, isn't it?"_

The older-looking man, not responding for only a brief second, afterwards nods, yet does not move his eyes.

"_I knew the artist."_

The younger man looks back up at the other, and becomes even more curious. He says no more, quite afraid that the other would be able to tell. Well, there was no need for him to say anything at all. The older man started up.

"_Interesting painting indeed.."_

"_...Yeah. I wonder what the artist was thinking when they made it."_

__

"...Do you want to know the story?"

The younger man looks down for a moment. Did this other guy know this artist for real? Maybe he will be able to find out why he has such nostalgic feelings for this painting. He lets his eyes glide up to the taller man, and nods.


	3. 1-Beginning

**Note: **Just a small reminder and warning, what is in this story you may take offend to. If you have not read the first entry (titled 'Please read before you continue), please do so for more information. Other than that, please enjoy!

* * *

_It all happened._

_All way too fast._

_Just as fast as tension started, it grew within hours._

There was the wailing of police sirens as they approached the house. Kiku was expecting this to happen. He rushes to the window, pulling the curtain to the side slightly, peering out for a moment. He's silent, and turns to see the little boy, at the doorway of the living room. Fear was obviously expressed on the child's face, and it only grew more fearful as the Japanese man had gotten closer to him. Kiku knelt down in front of boy, who nervously shrunk away a bit.

_"Hong Kong, baby. I'm sorry. "_

Kiku placed a hand on the little child's shoulder, squeezing a bit. Hong Kong's small, innocent eyes looked up into Kiku's for a short amount of time. The gaze was torn at the sound of pounding at the door. It startled the both of them, and without a second thought, the boy latches onto Kiku, more afraid than before. The man makes a light chuckle, and slowly places his hands over Hong Kong's.

_" Open up! This is the police!"_

Kiku tries to move a bit quicker, letting go of Hong, and standing up. Hong let go of the man. He then slowly follows the older one, but he stops when he hears Kiku's voice.

_"No, Hong Kong, stay right there. "_

_"Wh-why? "_

Kiku says nothing in answer, pacing to the door the police were beating on. Hesitantly, he reaches to the door nob, and turns it. When opening the door, he is greeting by the police, who were ready with their guns pointed at the man. With a short sigh, Kiku tilts his head up slightly, and raises his arms, the policemen then conversing with him.

_"Sir, we got a call from a neighbor that-_"

_" I know. I suspected." _Kiku cut off the policeman, a simple, sly smile beginning to spread on his face. It didn't seem funny to the police officers at all.

_"Excuse me sir, but may I ask what have you were doing?"_

Kiku steps back, leaving the door open. His smile only growing.

_"Come in and see, why don't you?"_

Both of the policemen exchanged glances. One of them steps up leisurely, and nods. The other just stays where he was, and puts his gun down.

In the house, the policeman quickly spotted that child. Hong Kong squeaks when he sees this man he didn't know look at him. There was silence as the man noticed how horrible the boy looked. Bruises spotting his little legs, cuts on his face that had still bled, and a swollen lip and eye. The child moves back a little, tensing up. The policeman looks back at Kiku, in shock from seeing the state of the child.

_"What happened to the little boy?!"_

Kiku looks back at the boy, who was trying to hide as best he could behind the staircase that was close by in the hallway.

_"That does not really matter, does it? I mean, you can tell, can't you?"_

The police officer, in silence, looks between the hiding child and Kiku.

_"This..this is your child?"_

_"No, I'm looking over the child. I have been for years now. I have no idea where his parents are so don't ask that. "_

The officer stares at Kiku. And after a moment of getting what the man had said, the police officer starts up again, directing to the officer at the door.

_"Hey, take care of this man, I'll get the child."_

The other police officer nods an okay, and walks up to the man, who willingly lets himself be handcuffed. As the officer and Kiku go to walk out, the police officer left behind turns and slowly moves down the hallway, finding the child, shaking, and trying his best to stay as far away as possible in the small space behind the staircase.

_"Hey, hey, it's alright, okay? You're safe now. Come on."_

The child tears up quickly at the sound of the man's voice, though it was calm and quiet. Shaking his head, the boy yells out , causing the officer to stop right where he was.

_" G-go away! I want Kiku! I want Kiku! "_

The officer slowly kneels down, staying where he is still, and smiles a little, trying to calm the boy down.

_"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I'll keep you safe so you don't have to get hurt anymore. I promise. Now tell me, what is your name?"_

The child looks down in his feet, quiet though sniffling a few times, and then chokes out an answer.

_"H-Hong.."_

_"Hong? I see.. Are living with only that man?"_

Hong nods.

_"Is he bad to you? Does he hurt you all the time?"_

Hong begins making sounds as he nods again, and then begins to sob quietly. The officer starts with questioning the kid, and holds out a hand.

_"That won't happen again, alright? He's gone now. You can be in a better place now."_

Hong shakes his head slightly, and shakily questions the man now.

_" Where are you going to take me? Wh-what happened to K-Kiku?"_

The officer scoots forward a little, leaning in a bit towards Hong, and smiles a little.

_"A better place. I'll help you get to a place where you never will deal with being hurt again."_

Hesitantly, Hong steps over to the officer, and cautiously takes the man's hand. In return, the officer pulls the boy slowly towards him. Hong calms down a bit feeling how careful and delicate his hand was being held, not being use to such a delicate touch, more used to rough pulling and grabbing. Looking up at the officer, Hong squirms a bit in his spot. He then reaches to grab onto the man's shirt.

_"I wanna go..." _

The officer nods, and stands up, lifting the child into his arms. Hong squeaks a little at the sudden movement, but does not say anything to it. As the make their way out, Hong looks back into the home he had been in. It was very messy, but it was the only place he had known. He didn't know if he wanted to leave now, and reaches back with one hand.

_"I want Kiku."_

The man looks at Hong, and frowns a bit.

_"You are better off without him, it'll be alright."_

In the car, the officer though it would be better to have the boy close, in the passenger's seat. While driving, he could not help but give glances countless times to the boy, just making sure that he was alright. It was silent. The officer wonders what he should do with this child. What if he could not really find a place to put Hong in? Shelters around many places in Japan had become full due to the skyrocketing number of child abuse cases and other of the like throughout the years. He may not be able to find a place for Hong. And they may not be able to even find Hong's parents. His thoughts were immediately disturbed when he hears the boy's voice.

_"What's your name?"_

_"My name? Uh..Jeff. "_

Hong stares at this man, repeating the name once quietly, then return to looking out his window. Jeff blinks a few times at Hong, and focuses on the road, until Hong suddenly floods with questions.

_"When am I going to see Kiku again?"_

_"I'm sorry, I don't think you will ever see him again."_

_"Why? ...Because he hurt me..?"_

_" Yes, we need to find a better place for you than with him."_

_" Am I going to live with you now?"_

Jeff chuckles a little.

_"I don't think so. Maybe for a little bit while we try to find a place for you.."_

_"Is your house dirty like Kiku's?"_

_"Hahah, no,no. Not at all. It's very clean, don't worry. And we have tons of space for you to stay as well."_

Hong swings his feet slightly as he looks down at his feet.

_"Do you live by yourself?"_

_"Oh, no. I have a wife that lives with me. If you stay you will meet her, and don't worry, she's sweet and loves children. "_

_"Oh. How old are you?"_

_"Twenty-six. "_

_As the questions and answers go on, Jeff caught something that Hong had said._

_"So you aren't Kiku's son? Where did you come from?"_

_"Ch-China...Kiku told me that my mommy and daddy gave me to him."_

_"Wait, you weren't adopted?!"_

Hong squirms in his chair a little. He shakes his head.

_"..._

_You might be deported back to your parents then. "_

Silence.

_Hong then looks up, not really getting what Jeff was saying._

_" What does that mean?"_

_" It means that you might just have to go back to China, back to your parents. "_

_"..But I don't wanna go back to my parents!I wanna stay with you!"_

_"Hong..I.."_

The child tears up now, and soon sobs loudly. Jeff, feeling bad for the boy, tries to think of how to calm the boy down. They were approaching the police station. Without another thought, he then makes a quick turn to another road, startling Hong, and cries and yells loudly. Jeff feels nearly as bad with this idea of his, though this may get him in trouble.

_"Hong please calm down. You are going to be okay. I promise. "_

Jeff sighs as the boy keep crying. It felt like an enormous amount of deja-vu to him, for he knew this was the second time this has happened , where he had decided to take in a child himself. It may work out as well as it had before, or it may end it all, but he would risk it, for this child's safety.

* * *

**And there is chapter one! Hope is was enjoyable, I tried the best to get Japanese law and such. I had to get my dad to help, since I did not really know how to work this at all.**

**And if you spot an error, please message me, I want to have this fanfic error-free! 3**

**I just enjoy this AU of an AU so much, so I won't stop yet, so don't worry~**

**And HUGE notice!: Sensitive materials WILL in fact play in next chapter. Please, please, please. I cannot say this enough I want you to not read something you will not want to read. Many trigger warnings will be in the next chapter! Please read safely. Thank you again!**

**-Nina**


End file.
